


Give Me Everything (Rewrite)

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Since Louisa's story has changed so much now, I decided to rewrite her first time with Lisa.





	Give Me Everything (Rewrite)

Not for the first time, Louisa wished that she had the courage to ask her friends about sex. She knew that Ariana had had sex, knew that Willow had (she'd mentioned it once but didn't elaborate), and Viktor had too. Not that Viktor would be much help, considering the fact that he was very, very gay. But she needed someone to tell her when the right time was to have sex, if she was just being a horny idiot, if she was moving too fast and might potentially ruin things with Lisa just when things were getting good. When she was comfortable with Lisa, when she was sure that it didn't matter at all that Lisa was super famous and Louisa was a nobody. And, well, it wasn't like any of her friends had much experience in the realm of dating somebody super famous. Well, Daine did, but again, he was gay.

"Shilling for your thoughts?" Lisa asked, coming to sit on the end of the pier with Louisa. They were across the water from Cape West, Louisa dangling her feet in the water. She blushed at the proximity of her girlfriend.

"Just..." Louisa looked down at the water, curling her fingers over the end of the wooden pier. She inhaled a deep breath of the sea air and let it out. "I think I want to..." She glanced away, her cheeks still burning. Lisa leaned her head forward, and Louisa could see it out of the corner of her eye. Louisa blurted a laugh, unsurprised to find herself on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked. "The tabloids didn't get to you again, did they?"

"No," said Louisa, shaking her head. "I just..." She took a deep breath, then let it out, saying in a rush "I want to have sex. With you. Argh, that's awkward." She kicked her foot out, sending up a splash of water that scattered gleaming droplets into the air.

"Oh," said Lisa. When Louisa looked at her girlfriend, she found Lisa's lips curled into a smile.

"Yeah," said Louisa. "And you're probably way more experienced than me and I don't know what I'm doing."

"Heh, you and me both," said Lisa. Louisa looked at her, surprised.

"What?" Louisa asked, surprise making her voice a little higher.

"I've never had sex before," said Lisa. Louisa blinked at her, surprised.

"Really?" Louisa asked, her heart pounding now. Oh fuck, had she been too forward, what if Lisa wasn't ready?

"Yep, you'll be my first," said Lisa, nudging Louisa's shoulder with her own. Suddenly, it wasn't just anxiety mingling in Louisa's veins but excitement, too.

"Oh," said Louisa, trembling now. Lisa noticed and took Louisa's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. Lisa leaned in and kissed her, quelling the nerves somewhat.

"And I want to have sex with you too," said Lisa. "When you're ready. Which you just said you are so..." She blushed, and Louisa could feel Lisa's pulse racing when she brushed her thumb over the fine veins in Lisa's wrist.

"Okay," said Louisa. She brushed her hair behind her ear. "Um, did you want to go back to my dad's or we could go to the manor or-"

"Well... your dad's still out fishing, right?" Lisa asked. Louisa nodded, her heart racing so much now that she worried about the wellbeing of her ribcage.

"Yeah, he'll be gone until sometime this afternoon," said Louisa.

"Then let's go there," said Lisa, taking Louisa's hand in her own and squeezing it. Louisa trembled but nodded as she scooted back and got to her feet. Immediately, her mind raced, thinking of what underwear she'd put on that day and the fact that she didn't really shave or do any kind of upkeep down there. She'd never needed to before, but what if Lisa expected her to? Wait, no, Lisa wouldn't, she was a virgin too. But she still might have watched porn.

"Or maybe..." Louisa hedged, hoping that she didn't seem like she was getting cold feet. "Maybe we could get ready or something and go back to my place?"

"I guess you do need to christen it," said Lisa, laughter making her voice lighter. Louisa blushed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that but you're right," said Louisa. "Now I'm glad I bought that double bed. Hey, I liked sleeping in Herman's bed, sue me." Even after Ariana had casually let slip that Herman had once been her sugar daddy. That had been awkward.

"It's definitely coming in handy, huh?" said Lisa, grinning at her. "Alright, I'll go get changed into something more comfortable and meet you on South Hoof." She winked, and Louisa tried to remember how to breathe as she watched her girlfriend walk away, mount Starshine, and ride away.

"Someone's getting lucky," said Smokeeye, her voice a teasing lilt in Louisa's mind. Louisa blushed as she nudged her mare into a canter and left Golden Hills Valley after Lisa.

"Shut up," Louisa muttered, trying not to stare at Lisa too hard. What if she turned around and saw her looking?

Walking into her empty house, Louisa took deep breaths to calm herself. This wasn't like before, when she'd been terrified to come home to find the place empty. In fact, she'd rarely been home alone at all since she'd moved in. She always had at least one friend over, and Lisa stayed the night a few times. Sometimes, she could barely remember what it had been like to fall asleep and wake up without someone sharing her bed. Because Lisa had stayed the night, every night, for a week after finding Louisa in Greendale that day.

After collecting herself, Louisa headed to her bathroom to shower and at least shave a little. She wasn't sure how much to shave, but maybe Lisa would want to do oral, and she didn't want her girlfriend to get a mouthful of hair. Maybe she should have asked Ariana for help, but it was too late now. Eventually, Louisa settled for only shaving off the majority of it, not wanting to risk injuring herself moments before she was about to use this part of her and show it to someone else for the first time ever.

And then came the just as difficult part of finding the right underwear. Louisa didn't have any lingerie, though she did have some nice bras. Maybe she should have bought some, but she blushed just looking at lingerie. Hopefully Lisa would be okay with this.

A knock at the door startled Louisa into dropping her shirt, but she squeaked and picked it back up, hastily pulling it on.

"Coming!" Louisa called, hoping that her hair looked okay. She had brushed it.

"Well, you will be soon," Lisa's voice quipped, and Louisa felt relief explode through her at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. it was quickly followed by anxiety, however.

Louisa took one more deep breath to steady herself before she pulled open the front door and beheld the sight of her girlfriend standing there. Lisa took her breath away, even just dressed in her usual ripped jeans, black t-shirt, and the brown leather jacket that she wore everywhere.

"Do I look okay?" Lisa asked. "I wasn't sure what to wear."

"Me neither," said Louisa with a breathy, nervous laugh. She stepped away from the door. "Come in."

"I always love it here," said Lisa as she stepped over the threshold. Louisa was pleased to discover that Lisa had taken her boots off, remembering her girlfriend's one and only house rule. "It reminds me of the house I grew up in. The manor's nice but it's too fancy, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," said Louisa, nodding, her heart thumping in her chest. "Perfect place to lose your virginity, then, huh?"

"Well, you would know," said Lisa.

"What? I'm a virgin too," said Louisa, her hand going to play with her hair. Lisa blinked at her in surprise before she grinned.

"Well, now I'm a hell of a lot less nervous," said Lisa, taking Louisa's hand. "To the bedroom?"

"Gee, you're an eager beaver," said Louisa. Lisa laughed.

"Oh, honey, my beaver is definitely eager," said Lisa. Louisa wasn't sure what to say to that, staring open-mouthed at her girlfriend. "What?"

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" Louisa asked, laughing.

"Yeah, I just hang around with Alex Cloudmill," said Lisa.

"Okay, that's understandable," said Louisa. And now she was worrying about her room. Fuck, why did she have to worry so much?

"You know how many times I've wanted to turn our late night cuddling into something more?" Lisa asked after closing the door behind her. Louisa turned to look at her, remembering how sweet and gentle Lisa had been on nights when she'd woken from a nightmare. Lisa had held her so tightly, and still did, when she awoke from dreams of losing everything. And now, the kisses and gentle touches that always followed held new meaning.

"Really?" Louisa asked, her mind immediately filling itself with images of Lisa taking the kisses one step further and making love to her gently, grounding her in the moment with something more carnal than anything else. She thought of how Lisa would murmur that she loved her, and thanked her mind for being so imaginative.

"Yeah," said Lisa. "Only I didn't want to push things."

"Thank you," said Louisa. Sex probably would have been a welcome distraction, honestly, but she didn't want her first time to be tinged with the memory of fading nightmares and the taste of tears. "But hey, after this, maybe that can happen." Much as she hated knowing that there would be more nightmares.

“As long as you're okay with it," said Lisa.

"But for now, there's a bed here," said Louisa. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound so eager, just..."

"I choose to take it as a compliment," said Lisa, looking quite proud of herself. Louisa frowned playfully.

"You really have been spending too much time around Alex," said Louisa.

"And yet, she wouldn't part with any of her sexual wisdom," said Lisa. "I asked. She said it's something I could find out for myself."

"So we're both in the same boat, then," said Louisa.

"Or the same bed," said Lisa. She sat down, patting the bed beside her. Trembling slightly, Louisa sat down beside her.

Lisa made the first move, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Louisa's lips. Her fingers curled gently in Louisa's long brown hair, and Louisa raised her hand to stroke back over Lisa's red hair. The feel of Lisa's tongue stroking at her lips wasn't new, nor was the familiar feeling of Lisa's tongue bar. Louisa shivered in delight at the thought of it, though, to which Lisa gently grazed a hand over her girlfriend's side.

"Shilling for your thoughts?" Lisa murmured, pulling away from the kiss. Louisa licked her lips.

"I... just thought of how your tongue bar would feel on my..." Louisa wasn't sure if she could blush any more than she already was, but Lisa only grinned and poked her tongue out of her mouth.

"Let's find out," said Lisa. Louisa needed no further prompting to pull her shirt off, Lisa doing the same with her own after discarding her jacket. But she tossed it gently onto a chair that Louisa usually sat on for reading. By the time Louisa looked back, Lisa was kneeling on her bed in nothing but her black bra and black panties. Louisa looked away again, but the feeling of Lisa's fingers on the fly of her jeans made her look back.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," said Louisa.

"Hey, that's okay," said Lisa. "It's your first time, it's okay to be nervous."

"Well, you're not," said Louisa.

"Maybe I just have more confidence," said Lisa. "But seriously, we can go as slow as you want."

"Oh, I just don't want to seem overeager," said Louisa. "I'm nervous about doing too much and making you uncomfortable." Lisa raised an eyebrow at her, scooting back on the bed to spread her legs.

"Then maybe you should do what you want," said Lisa. "Come on. I want you to, Louisa. Do what you will with me."

"If you're sure," said Louisa.

"Touch me," said Lisa, her eyes blazing. "With your tongue, your fingers, whatever you want."

"Okay," said Louisa. She took a deep breath, let it out, and leaned forward over Lisa.

She kissed her first, a gentle touch of the lips followed swiftly by the brush of tongues. Louisa brought her fingers up tentatively before trailing them down Lisa's bared skin, focusing on her side before she brushed the edge of Lisa's panties.

"Damn, going right for the pussy, huh?" said Lisa. Louisa shot her eyes back to her girlfriend, her hand stilling. Lisa only winked at her. "Girl after my own heart." That gave Louisa the courage to continue, watching as she gripped the edges of Lisa's panties and pulled them down. Lisa had shaved, but left just enough remaining to show that the carpet most certainly did match the drapes. But Louisa blushed, biting her lip and looking up at Lisa, her hand hovering.

"Are you sure?" Louisa asked. In response, Lisa grabbed Louisa's hand by the wrist and shoved it exactly where she wanted it, Louisa and Lisa both gasping at the sensation of Louisa's fingers on Lisa's pussy.

"Yes," said Lisa, moving her hips. "Come on, it's like... touching yourself, I guess."

"If you say so," said Louisa.

"Well, that's what porn makes it look like," said Lisa. "Only, I have no idea what I'm doing with my tongue. Sorry."

"We'll learn," said Louisa. And she started to stroke her fingers over the folds of Lisa's pussy, focusing on her clit. Lisa moaned, arching her neck.

"Yes, that's good," said Lisa, her hand coming up to grip Louisa's breast through her bra. Louisa's heart raced and she leaned down to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips, one finger seeking a way inside. "And we have penetration." They both giggled at that, and just like that, the tension was broken.

Lisa unhooked Louisa's bra as they kissed, Louisa pulling away long enough to move it and Lisa's panties to the floor. And then Louisa returned her fingers back to Lisa's pussy, alternating between fingering inside and rubbing her clit. Lisa ended up gripping Louisa's belt loops on her jeans, pinning them together so that Louisa's hand became trapped between them.

"I like the friction," Lisa explained. "Keep doing that." So Louisa did, her cheeks flaming at the noises Lisa made. And then at the way that Lisa clamped her legs around her girlfriend, pulling her closer as she arched her back in orgasm. Louisa felt a flash of pride as she felt Lisa's pussy flutter around her fingers. She really must have done something right, but she still had to ask.

"Was that okay?" Louisa asked.

"Fuck yeah it was," said Lisa, her eyes dark with desire but gleaming with excitement. In fact, her whole face was bright with it. "And now it's my turn to get you out of those jeans. As soon as I can move my legs again."

"Was it that good?" Louisa asked. Lisa laughed.

"It was incredible," said Lisa. "You're a hidden top."

"No I'm not," said Louisa, her cheeks pink. Lisa scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I beg to differ," said Lisa. "Give you some confidence and I'm a goner. Hell, that day you took a stand, one of the first thoughts when I calmed down was 'damn that was hot'".

"I didn't take you for a bottom," said Louisa, but she couldn't deny that the praise felt good.

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" said Lisa, wiggling her fingers. She sat up, moving to kneel between Louisa's legs. But she had to remove the jeans first, which she did. And, as soon as they were gone, Lisa brought her hands right back up to Louisa's thighs, rubbing the flesh there gently, teasingly close to her pussy. Louisa moaned, her fingers curling.

"Don't tease," said Louisa.

"Yeah, you're right," said Lisa. She leaned down again, pulling Louisa's panties down. But, where Louisa had hesitated, Lisa plunged straight in, her fingers stroking over the wet folds. Louisa was glad for the touch, moaning again. Dominating Lisa had been surprisingly... hot, resulting in so much slickness that Lisa was having trouble finding a good spot to stroke.

"Maybe you should try cleaning it up with your tongue," said Louisa, surprised as soon as she'd said the words. Fuck, maybe she'd been spending too much time around Ariana. But Lisa only grinned at her, poking her tongue out again.

"If my mistress insists," Lisa purred.

"I'm not your-" Louisa began to protest, but her words were cut off in a moan that was almost a whine as Lisa's tongue went right where she wanted it to go. Just the tip at first, stroking up and toying with her clit. But then, Lisa slipped her tongue inside, and Louisa's breathy moans turned into a half-scream as Lisa's tongue bar supplied exactly the right amount of friction. Her hand immediately tangled in Lisa's red hair, fingers curling to hold Lisa's head there. Lisa moved her tongue in and out, and Louisa almost squealed at how good it felt. Her legs were trembling already, and Lisa had barely begun.

"I need to practice with some ice creams, methinks," said Lisa when she withdrew her tongue. Louisa was panting, so close but Lisa hadn't given her enough yet.

"I will buy you a whole box of them and keep them in my freezer," said Louisa, shaking. "As long as you make me cum."

"See, now you sound like a top," said Lisa. "You've even got the rewards. But if I don't...?" Her voice held a tease, but Louisa felt different.

"Then I'll sit on your face," said Louisa, blushing the moment she'd said it. "What the fuck did I just say?" But Lisa was grinning.

"My girlfriend is a top," said Lisa, sounding quite proud of herself. But she did exactly as Louisa wished, cutting off her protests again with her fingers this time. And she definitely liked the sounds that Louisa made as she finally brought her girlfriend over the edge.

Louisa panted, her legs still shaking, her mouth dry. She looked up to find Lisa licking her fingers, and belatedly realised that she should do the same. It looked very good on Lisa, she had to admit.

"May I?" Lisa asked, extending a hand for one of Louisa's. Louisa extended the hand that she'd been licking the fingers of, surprised when Lisa licked one of her fingers. And then Lisa pulled Louisa's finger into her mouth, and Louisa felt fresh desire race though her as her cheeks flamed.

"Well, I learned something new today," said Louisa after Lisa let go of her finger. She’d licked it clean, making Louisa want more.

"So did I," said Lisa. She smiled. "I always knew you had it in you."

"Well, you bring it out in me," said Louisa. Lisa kissed her, sinking into her girlfriend's body. But Louisa only let her rest there for a moment before she moved, prompting Lisa to sit up. "Come on, we have to hydrate."

"A caring top, I like it," said Lisa. Louisa shook her head, still blushing. But she couldn't deny that a part of her liked it.


End file.
